


Coming In From The Cold

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merhartwin Friendship, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: Recuperating after Poppy's mine, Merlin is staying in a cottage near the new distillery. Harry and Eggsy have obviously tagged along, but neither were quite prepared for the realities of a Scottish winter...





	Coming In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [ligayaharukadiwata](http://ligayaharukadiwata.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, who wanted some cuddly Merlin fluff.
> 
> Rating is for canon-typical language/swearing.

The door flew open admitting a flurry of snow, a draught of icy air, and two rather forlorn looking Kingsman agents.

“Close the fucking door!”

Merlin glared at the pair of bundled up fools until Harry obediently did as commanded. The absence of any grumbling indicated just how miserable he was.

“It’s fuckin’ freezing out there.” Eggsy’s weather report was entirely redundant, and if Merlin had indeed been in any doubt, the lad’s chattering teeth would have been evidence enough.

“You cannae say I didn’t warn you.”

Harry huffed, his hands buried deep in his pockets, scarf pulled up around his nose and mouth. “If you’d told us we were in danger of freezing our bollocks off we’d never have gone out there.”

Merlin had little sympathy. The two of them had insisted on going out for a walk but hadn’t realised that while the snow looked charming and idyllic when viewed through the window, its reality was far harsher. And bloody cold.

Dropping gracelessly to the floor, Eggsy yanked off his boots, tossed them beside the door with disgust, and grimaced down at his feet. “I can’t feel my toes.” He did manage to wiggle them, however, so Merlin was almost certain he wasn't about to lose any to frostbite. Back on his feet, Eggsy hopped about for a moment, wincing, then made for his bedroom mumbling about finding some dry socks.

Merlin rolled his eyes, watching Harry as he peeled off his damp coat. “And I thought _you_ were the melodramatic one.”

“I don’t think you fully appreciate just how bloody cold it is out there.” Harry sounded pissed that Merlin was refusing to take his suffering seriously, his rosy-cheeked expression pitiful. “Everything’s shrivelled up.”

Merlin bit his tongue and tried to look sympathetic. “Perhaps you ought to come over here and warm up by the fire, and I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

His suggestion prompted a bit of a recovery, but for the wrong reasons.

“Oh no, don’t get up.” Harry tried to wave Merlin back down as he made to rise. “I’ll make the drinks.”

Shooting Harry a withering gaze, Merlin carried on. “I might not yet be able to manage a walk in the snow, but I can make it to the kitchen and back.” He wasn't truly angry, not when Harry’s mothering was well-intentioned and so full of heartfelt concern, but he refused to be treated any differently to when his legs had been entirely his own. Harry sometimes forgot himself, but only because he cared. “You just sit your arse down and get warm.”

Harry relented, and when Merlin returned with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, he was curled up on the sofa watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. Merlin set one mug on the table for when Eggsy reappeared, and handed the other to Harry before lowering himself back down beside him.

Taking a sip from his mug, Harry hummed appreciatively. “This is very good,” he said, tongue darting out to lick every trace of chocolate from his upper lip. Merlin absolutely did not watch. “But you know an even better way to generate heat?”

“We’re not having sex on the sofa, Harry.”

Harry tried to look scandalised. “Unlike yours, my mind does not reside in the gutter.” He ignored Merlin’s sceptical expression. “I was talking about cuddling.”

“Of course you were.”

While it was an admittedly rather attractive proposition, Merlin hesitated, casting a glance at the door that led to the bedrooms. Eggsy could come back any minute and he had a reputation to uphold. If word got around that he was in the habit of cuddling in front of the fire, he’d lose the air of menace that was so effective at keeping the agents in line. His thoughts were obviously plain as day to Harry.

“It’s only Eggsy.” There was plea behind Harry’s words. “And he already knows that your fearsome exterior is concealing a teddy bear.”

A fully grown man over fifty years of age should not be able to employ a puppy dog expression so effectively, and Merlin tried to tell himself Harry was being ridiculous, but they both knew he was going to give in. With a token grumble about how he was most definitely _not_ a teddy bear, Merlin raised an arm in invitation.

Harry needed no more encouragement than that. In an instant he was curled against Merlin’s side, arms tucked snugly around his waist, cold nose nuzzled into his neck. Merlin sighed softly, long-suffering but content, his arm locking Harry in place.

A few peaceful minutes passed, then Merlin felt a telltale tug at the hem of his sweater and gave Harry a sharp jab to the ribs with his elbow. “Don’t you dare put your cold hands on me.”

“It’s your bloody country,” Harry groused. “You can suffer the consequences of your inhospitable homeland.”

Before Harry cold burrow his way to bare skin, Merlin took hold of his hand, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s own and rubbing life back into them. Harry seemed happy with this compromise, lips curving into a smile against Merlin’s neck.

A shuffling across floorboards heralded Eggsy’s return, his feet freshly clad in dry socks and a fleece blanket clutched tightly around his shoulders. True to character, he immediately homed in on the mug of hot chocolate, eyes lighting up for the first time since he’d trudged back indoors.

“Is that for me? Cheers, bruv!”

He wrapped his hands around the warm mug and sank into the other chair, his expression as he tasted the chocolate one of pure bliss. It was a few minutes, and half a mug, later that the rich, sweet hot drink had sufficiently revived Eggsy to the extent that he finally registered the scene on the sofa. A sly grin spread slowly across his face.

“Not a word.” Merlin’s tone carried enough of a threat to deter Eggsy from whatever no doubt hilarious comment he was about to make. In fact, the lad’s smile grew wistful as he shivered pathetically.

“But this ain’t fair. How come Harry gets to snuggle for warmth?”

Harry tucked himself a little more tightly to Merlin’s side, smug. The cat that got the cream. Eggsy scowled and pulled his blanket tighter, bottom lip protruding in a woeful pout, and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder whether he had learnt the puppy dog thing from Harry.

Christ, the things he had to put up with.

“Ach, go on, get over here.”

Eggsy’s face split into a grin and he joined them, nestling into Merlin’s other side, taking full advantage of this previously unseen aspect of Kingsman’s wizard. There wasn’t much room, but he squeezed in, tucking his feet up comfortably, content. He wasn’t so pleased, however, when Harry tugged at the corner of his blanket, trying to steal some for himself.

“Oi! Gerroff.”

“Now, Eggsy,” Harry scolded, stern mentor voice firmly in place. “If you get to share Merlin, it’s only fair you allow me a share of your blanket in return.”

Eggsy thought this over, decided he was still getting a good deal, and rearranged the blanket so it was covering all three of them before settling back down and tucking himself under Merlin’s arm.

Trapped in between the two, Merlin shook his head in mock despair. Prats they may sometimes be, but they were _his_ prats, and he would be forever grateful they were all here: cold, perhaps, but alive.

And he could suffer anything so long as that remained the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is obviously a play on le Carré.


End file.
